The present invention generally relates to the field of computing, and more particularly to image processing.
Many types of computer display screens may be used to present information. For example, computer screens, tablet screens, and smartphone screens may display sensitive and confidential information. Also, according to other examples, cinematic projection may present visual access to confidential and/or copyright protected material.